The Fishing Trip
by ltifal
Summary: His father cancel the fishing trip but he come out with another idea... oneshot


**Authoress note: this story had already been in my storage note for as long as who know…**

**Disclaimer:** **no no it's not mine**

**Warning:** **not betaed, posible grammar mistake**

_The Fishing Trip_

Tezuka liked fishing, just like his father, so whenever they had time, they would go to someplace with fish and stayed until dawn, enjoying the brief air, the cool water with their feet, listening to the chripping birds and enjoying the father-son trip. Like today as Tezuka put his rod carefully into his fishing box and placed the bait one by one for tomorrow fishing trip with his father, but just as he placed his box on the corner.. the door's room suddenly opened with his father standing in front of it. His face looked disappointed as he finally inform his son that he would not go with him on the fishing trip, there's a sudden telephone that told him that he's needed in the court tomorrow and he afraid that he had to cancel the trip. Being an understanding son, Tezuka nod his head, but even if he didn't show anything, he known that his son must feel very disappointed with this. Thinking for a while, the Father suddenly told him to go with his friends. At first, Tezuka just raises his eyebrow when he uttered the idea. Thinking for it, he began to imagine the trip with his 3 friends...

Oishi? He would enjoy his presence since Oishi understood himself completely and also enjoy being silent… but the other two... Tezuka shook his head as he uttered a 'no' but his father decided that going with friend was a good idea, he took his son's hand phone and gave it to him. Sighing, Tezuka just nod as he began to dial the number. The first one was Oishi. Just like he already predicted, Oishi's voice kind of shock but he agreed to accompany him on the trip. The second one was Fuji, on the third rings a sound of a telephone being picked could be heard, as he stated Fuji name, but the sound from the other side was a 'Hoy'. Confused, did he dial Kikumaru's hand phone? The familiar cheerful voice of Kikumaru could be heard, when he about to opened his mouth, he heard another familiar voice which was Fuji. A 'yo' followed with a chuckle on the background reached Tezuka's ear. Kikumaru's comment about wanting to see his confused face also made the Tensai chuckle once again. He was sighing as he asked the Tensai and the Red head about the fishing trip. A brief silent as he waited for the answer, when finally Fuji said yes and followed by a yell of 'honki desu ka? (Serious?)' on the background. The spectacles boy instantly nods as he uttered a 'yes'. Not long after hanging up the phone, the father who was still standing in front of the door, asking about their answer, Tezuka nod his head and said that they'll come. Looking satisfied, he moved outside, leaving the son alone thinking the possibility of failure fishing trip...

A 6 o'clock, Tezuka ready with several fishing rods and two extra fishing bags lying on the flour, waiting for his other friends, he silently eat his mother homemade sandwich. Several minutes have past before he finally heard a knock on the door, Tezuka moved to open it. Saw three familiar figures, he opened the door as gestured them to take the bags and fishing rod then he moved inside to say good bye to his mother. Even if it's quite early, on the journey to the fishing spot, Kikumaru already dominated the talking as Fuji and Oishi listening and comment several times while Tezuka add one or two words if the Red Head decided to make him join the conversation.

It was not long before they finally reached the spot; Tezuka showed his favorite spot on the lake to the other and set his fishing rod on the position. The other was walking around the lake for some time. When Tezuka finally caught an average size fish, without realising, he put the fish on the wrong fish bag. A yell could be heard from behind while Tezuka twitched his eyes and looked back. What he saw was the Tensai running in the speed that never occurred on tennis training toward him. The other that walking beside the Tensai decided to follow him in his mad running. When the Tensai finally reached the bag, without word he just opened the lit of 'his bag'. Second later the still alive fish jump up and down on the grass. While Oishi tried to catch the jumping fish, Kikumaru moved toward his best friend as he curiously looked at the bag. Before Tezuka could ask, the Tensai let out another yell 'MY CACTUS!' Tezuka twitched his eyes brown as he made a mental note about his Tensai friend being weird, bringing a cactus on a fishing trip… wasn't it weird?

Fuji gasped as he saw his beloved cactus being 'murdered' like that and gives his Captain a dangerous death glare. He seem wanted to strangle 'the murder', lucky for him that Kikumaru sensitive enough to drag the Honey Brown hair far enough from Tezuka, and tried to suppress his anger. After several times reassuring his best friend that Tezuka was accidentally put the fish on the wrong bag and after Tezuka promised to buy him two cacti, Fuji finally calm down and put his usual smile again on his face. Sighing Tezuka made a mental rule on his mind to make Fuji promise not to take a cactus on next fishing trip...

When finally everything settles down, he moved again to his spot. Putting the bait on, he spot something strange sitting beside him. Looking to his left, he spotted the big bear plushie sitting with a fishing rod toy. Sweat dropping, he gived Kikumaru the questioning look. The Red head just grinning as he spoke that his Daigoro also want to go fishing. Silent as he gives another glance again at the bear plushie on his side, sighing he back to his bait task. Satisfied that he finally put the bait on its place, he stood up to throw his line. A zip sound could be heard but second later he just feel something unusual, the line was kinda heavy and the next thing he saw was the flying bear doll. Without time to think, an 'ARGHH!' could be heard from the Red Head.

"Daigoro-chan's drowning!" was the next sentences… and without thingking, the Red Head rushes toward the lake and ready to start his saving mission. Luckily being a quick thinker, Tezuka reel in his line before Kikumaru could jump to the lake.. It was Fuji turn to calm down his friend, as he drags the furious Red Head and Daigoro from the Bucho. Tezuka put another mental rule in his brain, to make sure that his friend not to bring his Daigoro on next fishing trip.

Praying not to have another accident with his two friends, he finally set his fishing rod to catches another fish. Oishi moves to his side as he pat Tezuka's back slowly and looked at him sympathy. Try to lighten up his friend mood, Oishi asked him to teach how to fish. Although Tezuka's face was still stoic as usual, Oishi could still hear the exited tone in his friend's voice. First Tezuka teaches him how to tie a double fluke rig, then show him how to remove twist if the fishing line tangle, then he showed him several bait like minnow, jig, and spinner bait. He also showed him how to throw and reel the line. The next one is how to put the living worm bait on which made Oishi yells in horror as he moved several back steps and excused him self from the scene. Tezuka let out a sigh again as he mentally note that maybe it was a wrong decision to takes them anyway... but not before long Tezuka finally enjoys himself, fishing alone. Several minutes later, the 3-6 duos came back after the cactus and Daigoro incident before and moved to Tezuka. The Spectacles boy murmured a sorry to them, which being response by a smile from Fuji and a pat on the back from the grinning Kikumaru. The Acrobatic also said 'don't mind' as he already taken care of his Daigoro.

Finally the Tensai asked for a living bait to put on his fishing rod, so Tezuka reached out for his living bait can but to his surprise, he found nothing on his left. Looking around him, he began to search inside his bag; strange… it was there a minute ago. It was impossible for a can to walk away, right? He slapped his forehead; he must be already hanging out with Kikumaru and Fuji too much to think something like that… While he was rubbing his head in confusion, Oishi came from behind the bush.

"Something wrong?" he asked as he found out that Tezuka seem to be searching for something. Tezuka just nodded his head when he finally asked about the can. What surprised him was the answer from Oishi that he threw it away, actually free them, and yes the worms. Blushing, Oishi said that he didn't like worm and he got this worm phobia and didn't want it near him… a paused before Tezuka finally sighed… another mental note for him. Never brought a worm…

After all they used the other bait which were not alive… they enjoy some quiet time concentrated at their fish rod but after 15 minutes and 3 fishes, Kikumaru finally yelled that he bored, he was not the type who could seat around for 30 minutes straight anyway… so he put down the fishing rod and said that he would better go exploring. Fuji who also not very fond of fishing, suddenly took out his camera and said that he would be nearby and took some photos. Tezuka just nod as he felt relief that he could finally enjoy his quiet fishing trip. But he was wrong, very wrong… just 15 minutes past with silent with Oishi, he could heard the laughter nearby. Looking to his right, not far from them, the 3-6 duo were laughing and playing around in the water. Since when did they bring that swimsuit? More over… that on Kikumaru's hand… a FISH! It was not Tezuka idea of fishing; they were human after all not a bear which could catch a fish with its jaws…

After yelling not to swim near them; either to stop them to scare the fish or his fear for hurting them with fishing hooks… Kikumaru and Fuji finally swim further not before giving the fish they caught by hand to Oishi… Tezuka added another mental note to check their equipment and made sure that no swimsuit allowed…the good thing was there was no further accident in this fishing trip. After the trip over, when Tezuka finally went home. He put his fishing rod on its place in his room. His father suddenly came to the room asking about the fishing trip. Before he answered, Tezuka thought for a while, cactus accident, Daigoro accident, worm can, and swimsuit. Was that worth one quiet fishing trip? He almost choose no but he enjoyed this trip anyway so he looked at his father and said that it was quite ok. The father smiled and finally said that he should go on fishing more with his friends, and go outside. Now Tezuka wondered if he would be go with them again but groan as he add another mental note to check if he still insane or not to ask them for another fishing trip…

_Owari_

**Authoress note: hope you like it. See ya. Review?**


End file.
